


sweet music

by azurill



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: F/F, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurill/pseuds/azurill
Summary: Modern AU where Dina is just starting out her musical career and Ellie is a bartender who's always willing to give her free drinks.
Relationships: Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 141





	1. my foolish heart

Ellie’s eyes lock on the short — much shorter than Ellie imagined her to be — girl as soon as she walks through the door. It’s got less to do with the way she looks and more to do with the mud track her oxford shoes leave on the floor as she walks. Joel talked about her before. A real songbird, just starting out, best cost-benefit around. She’s wearing a cream turtleneck and checkered pants, an outfit fit for the chilly autumn hair; her gold earrings dangle as she looks around and before Ellie can move, Joel’s already on his way to greet her.

It’s impossible to make out what they are talking about from where she is, so Ellie forces her eyes out of the scene and focuses on the customer in front of her — a tall, lanky woman in her forties named Lily, recently divorced and a regular in the bar since they settled in one lively street about four months earlier. As much as Ellie enjoys her overall cheerfulness, Lily’s banter tends to take a rather predictable turn as the night goes. It’s only when Joel walks in her direction with the unnamed girl in tow that she feels a spark of excitement.

The first thought that runs across her mind is how she is even prettier from up close. Freckles are scattered all over her face and her dark curls are put together in a neat bun on the top of her head, some rebel strands framing her face beautifully. That, and Joel looks _damn_ satisfied with her reaction. She isn’t sure what to make out of it.

“This is Ellie,” Joel speaks for her when she doesn’t utter a word. “My daughter.”

She repeats her name if she’s still trying to figure out how she likes the taste of it on her tongue, her small hand stretching towards the taller girl. “I’m Dina. Your dad told me a lot about you.”

Ellie gives her a firm handshake, glancing at Joel for a split second. “He did?”

He scratches the back of his head before slightly tilting his chin in Dina’s direction. “I’ll get things ready for you.”

What they call a stage is nothing more than a nice corner of the small bar they set up in New York, containing a keyboard, a bass, drums, and a mic. It took them years of smart spending and hard work to see the place coming together, but it’s well worth it to see it steadily growing in popularity — to see Joel’s pride when he speaks of his business to Tommy or his eyes lighting up when he reads a particularly nice review.

Ellie’s not sure if she likes the clientele. She’s sure it’s not what she wants to do for the rest of her life. But the whole thing makes Joel happy, and the money isn’t bad either.

“Any free drinks for pretty girls?”

Ellie winces, mentally shifting her full attention to Dina. That’s Joel-given information, alright. “Did he tell you that?”

“Are you giving me a drink or not? Whatever drink you choose is fine by me.”

She looks around. Joel’s busy returning a phone call. Jesse, a part-time barista Joel recently hired, side-eyes Ellie in disapproval, aware of what she’s about to do. She comes up with a honey badger cocktail — easy enough, even though it takes her more than just a few minutes to make — and the ice clinks inside the glass as she settles it in front of Dina.

Dina's smiles like it's a secret, not really expecting Ellie to comply with her request. She takes one huge gulp of the drink in front of her, face scrunching a little as she swallows the liquid down. It takes her a few seconds to recover before she speaks. “So. What do you do?”

“I, uh,” Ellie wipes her hands on the dark fabric of her pants. “I make drinks.”

“Could’ve figured that out myself, Ellie.”

“What do _you_ do?”

“I sing,” she chuckles, resting her chin on her hand. “No, really. That’s my thing. I just got a minor — keyword _minor_ — role in a musical and I needed some extra money, so here I am.”

“For what it’s worth, I hope everything works out for you.” Ellie's expression turns apologetic when Jesse calls her name. “Sorry. I have to…”

“Don’t let me stop you.”

When she looks back a few minutes later, Dina’s already gone, the glass empty on the counter. There’s much to be done in a Friday night, so Ellie quickly goes back to her usual self; after all, it’s not the first time she saw a pretty girl. Not the first time a pretty girl smiled at her like _that_ , either. For a while, she mixes drinks, she cleans the counter, she calms down a rowdy client or two. Dina clears her throat into the mic and follows that with usual greetings Ellie’s heard a thousand times before by other people.

Everything’s seemingly under control until she sings.

Her voice is melodic and rich as she breezes her way around every word and Ellie watches as if in a trance, following each lift of her eyebrow, each curl of her lips. The lighting plays with the color of her dark eyes, turning them from a deep black to a warm chocolate brown and back to deep black when she moves slightly away from the light. Dina doesn’t seem to mind the glances she gets; it’s more like she’s thriving under the attention instead, blooming right in front of her eyes.

_Why don't you come on over, Valerie?_

Ellie swears Dina catches her gaze from across the room — she’s pretty sure she did — and as she tiptoes to reach a shelf, Ellie almost lets the bottle in her hands fall straight into the floor. Time slips through the gaps of her fingers as she’s caught in the energy of a particularly busy day and with Dina in her mind, and soon enough they’re gearing towards the last song of the night. 

Somehow, with the help of her giddy and contagious energy, Dina gets Joel in her little corner. The night is quieter by then, most clients simply being too buzzed out to be fully present.

_No fucking way._

"No fucking way,” Ellie voices her thought, watching the whole scene unfold.

Jesse whistles at pretty much the same time. "Never seen that one before.”

“What the fuck did she do to get _Joel_..."

Joel looks embarrassed but weirdly flattered by it all, and she recognizes the chords he plays on his guitar. He taught it to her, back in Wyoming; Ellie feels some tiny yearning the past, but it passes as quickly as it came. A round of cheers reverberates when he starts playing, and a louder one follows when he finishes the song and thanks the audience. Ellie revels in how often Joel’s happy these days. And Dina — fuck, was she _really_ looking at her?

“Are you even listening? For fuck’s sake, just go home. Let me handle this.”

Ellie doesn’t even bother with answering. She sets the cleaning rag under the counter, does a quick job out of talking to Lily and getting her a cab to spare Jesse some trouble, and sets out. She finds Dina sitting on a wooden bench right in front of the bar, texting furiously on her phone. Ellie takes a deep breath, heart racing for some reason as she casually approaches her.

“You did a good job.”

Dina turns her head, a grin instantly adorning her face when she recognizes Ellie. She puts her bag on her lap to make space for her. “Thank you. I’m stranded here now, so I might as well go back and sing some more.”

“What do you mean?”

“Shitty app isn’t working. Plus, I think I missed the last bus. Just _dandy,_ really.”

“I can — I can take you home? If you want? I promise I’m not —”

“That’s really kind of you to offer. It won’t be a bother, right?”

Ellie shakes her head. “I don’t know how you convinced Joel to go up there but,” she mumbles, smiling to herself. “You made him really happy. Let me do something nice for you.”

“Okay.”

They walk across the street alongside each other, with Dina clutching her arms close to her body as a chilly breeze passes by them. After a moment of silence, her voice fills the air once again. 

“You could tell me what was good about my _performance_ , you know. I could use some ego boosting.”

Ellie steps on a leaf she’s sure it’s crunchy, but it falls short of that. “You looked like you were enjoying yourself. Can’t say the same for many people who were in your place before.”

Dina has a hair tie in her mouth as she smirks, her fingers delicately pulling her hair back to the top of her head. “You sure you didn’t notice anything else?”

“Sometimes you’d,” Ellie struggles through speaking. She isn’t sure if it’s the right thing to say, but she's been flirting for long enough to know you don't go very far if you don't take some risks. “You’d look at me.”

“And?”

“I liked it.” Ellie stops to look at her, stunned by the intensity of the other girl's gaze and at her own boldness. “I really liked it.”

Dina pulls herself flush against the nearest wall, dark and not so much hidden from view, bringing Ellie along with her by her elbows. “Are you flirting with me?”

“Is it working?”

“Very much so. I like where you’re going with this.”

Ellie takes one glance down her lips and closes the little distance left between them. She’s not sure if she ever wanted someone so bad and so quick — it shows in the way she kisses Dina, all open-mouthed, almost demanding, pulling away for a mere second before kissing her all over again.

Dina tugs on the collar of her white buttoned shirt and a low sound of amusement rises in Ellie's throat when her teeth brush against her bottom lip, her small hands burying themselves in Ellie's hair.

She lets out a particularly loud whine when Ellie sucks on the pulse point on her jaw, her hands slipping under her shirt, softly caressing warm skin. The sound snaps Ellie back to reality — they’re still in public, out in the open. Ellie waves shyly at a client she served just twenty minutes before she left and receives a thumbs-up in response.

Dina tilts her head at her and Ellie feels the grin still present on her face against her lips as they kiss again. “Take me home.”

Despite how chilly the night air is, Ellie’s cheeks feel warm when Dina settles behind her on the motorcycle, her arms around her waist.

There’s lip gloss stuck on her upper lip.

It tastes like strawberries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had a blast writing this!! hope you like it let me know what you think :-) !!!! shoutout to my friends for being hopelessly gay and coming up with this AU i love u guys


	2. let the good times roll

Dina’s apartment is small, bordering on cramped, located just a few miles from the edge of the city. It’s been over two months since Ellie stepped there the first time. Since they started doing _this_ , whatever this meant. She never paid much attention to her place. Especially not tonight, between all the making out in the stairs leading up to her floor and her lips on Dina’s neck when she clumsily fished for her keys in the pockets of her pants.

Dina throws her shirt over her head when they finally find their way to her bed and Ellie tightens her grip on her hips, encouraging her to move and _God_ , does Dina seem to love it when Ellie does that, she learned fast. She has enough trouble with unclasping her bra for Dina to reach behind her own back and do the job for her. For a second, Ellie wonders how she got so lucky — she left work earlier than she was supposed to and there’s a beautiful girl on top of her, soft moans escaping her mouth as they kiss, a melody better than any music she’s ever heard. 

Her shoulders are slender, beautifully freckled. Ellie presses a feather-light kiss there, contouring the shape of her breasts with the tip of her fingers before softly rubbing its peaks. “I’m sure you get this a lot but,” She whispers against her chest, goosebumps rising in Dina’s arms as warm breath hits sensitive skin. “You’re so fucking beautiful.” 

Dina yanks her hair with just enough strength to sting a little when her mouth replaces her hand and Ellie kinda loves it, actually. She thinks Dina is about to tell her to hurry up after so many hours of teasing and heated stares across the bar, but all she hears are soft, soft sounds, displaying a whole new side of her Ellie doesn’t get to see in any other situation. Ellie’s hands, now free, slip down the waistband of her pants and presses _hard_ against her core. Ellie almost gasps when she feels how wet she is even through her underwear — she definitely gasps when Dina rocks against her without Ellie having ever moved. Dina reaches down to softly push her underwear aside, bringing Ellie’s wrist to the place she needs her most.

There’s a storm roaring outside, shaking the windows, but Ellie feels warmth in the arousal felt through her skin, the feeling of her body against hers, so sweet, so inviting. She watches Dina’s face closely as she slips one finger inside of her, waiting patiently for any sign that she might not be enjoying this. There’s none. All she sees is her chest She buries her finger all the way down to the knuckle curling them in _just_ the right way and Dina’s breathing turns shallow, a gasp leaving her parted lips. 

Her nose brushes against Dina’s earlobe as she requests — not commands, never commands, “You can move if you want.”

Dina almost whines, eyes clenching shut as she complies. She’s halfway through forming a coherent word when another finger follows the first, every thought in her mind being marked for later or dissolving altogether. Ellie watches her as if she’s the center of the world. At the moment, she might as well be. The angle makes her wrist ache in protest but the view is so damn worth it that she doesn’t think about stopping for a second. There’s a bead of wetness dripping down her hand as her walls tighten around her fingers and Ellie absent-mindedly peppers kisses on her jawline, her chin and finally her lips. Her tongue sweeps her bottom lip and Dina is quick to respond, somewhat clumsy.

She’s never been so quick to fall into bed with someone, even with her new job giving her plenty of opportunities to do so. She has no idea what is it about Dina that got her so worked up. All she knows are her moans on her ears and the desire to make the girl come undone before her eyes — and it takes but a little attention in the right spot for Dina to do exactly that, her whole body tensing around her fingers as she rests her forehead on Ellie's shoulder. Her whole body sags sometime later, all strength seeped out of her.

“Ellie,” she says, mouth dry, and swallows before speaking up again. “That was _so_ hot."

Ellie smirks, pressing a soft kiss to her sweaty forehead. She gently lays her back on the bed, bringing Dina down with her. The shorter girl rolls to her side to keep her weight off Ellie and cups her cheeks, connecting their mouths in a kiss that makes every nerve in Ellie's flare up. Ellie sighs into her mouth, a scandalous amount of excitement built up inside her. Dina must notice it. She notices a lot of things Ellie doesn’t say.

“Show me what you want.”

“I’ll fucking do it myself if you don’t hurry up.”

She makes a fake scandalous face in response. “Oh, really? Guess you don’t need me then.”

“I do,” She guides Dina’s hand to the trail of coarse hair down her stomach, down to where she can feel just how much she wants her. “Touch me here.”

Ellie prefers giving to receiving — being the center of attention never did settle well with her, even outside the bedroom — but she can’t find it in herself to complain, really. Dina probably thinks Ellie’s done enough to deserve a little reprieve from all her teasing, wasting no time in running the length of her slit with the tip of a finger. Ellie bites her lip before slightly moving against her touch, the sound of her heartbeat pounding in her ears. “Just be done with it already.”

“Why?””

She says her name between clenched teeth. “I hate you sometimes.”

Dina laughs a little against her mouth. “I see your point. The quicker you come for me, the quicker I’ll have my mouth on you. You’d like that, right?”

The pads of her fingers finally starting rubbing where Ellie wanted her to from the start and she unconsciously spreads her legs to give her better access. She feels a sharp bite on the side of her neck, followed by the gentle swirl of her tongue. Dina is infuriating — slowing down and picking up speed, some moments of nothing, followed by some moments where she touches her in the right rhythm and pressure. It doesn't take much for a long-waited wave of pleasure to hit her like a ton of bricks, the muscles in her abdomen contracting and retracting as it makes its way on her body, a shaky sigh leaving her parted lips as it slowly melts into something softer.

And then it’s just her, Dina and a bed they happen to share, a storm still ongoing outside. Dina kisses her nose fondly. “You’re adorable.”

“Yeah, no.”

“Don’t go all tough on me, Williams. I see right through you.”

She’s sticky with sweaty, the bedsheets clinging to her body. Lightheaded, out in the clouds. Dina doesn’t act on her promise of getting her head between her legs, mostly seeming to doze away on her chest instead. She traces the freckles on her collarbone in a pattern that’s starting to become recognizable as the time they spend with each other grows longer.

It’s nice.

-

She and Joel made a tradition of always getting breakfast in some quaint little dinner every Sunday morning since they started living in separate homes. She never missed it once, except for that one time she caught a hell of a cold and spent the day home, with Joel slipping her some tissues as they watched a soap opera re-run.

Dina thinks it’s cute, how she and Joel are close. Everything she does is cute to Dina, in a way. When they wake up sometime in the morning with an alarm ringing by the bedstand, its sound drilling straight into their eardrums, she sends Ellie off with a kiss to both her cheeks and a promise of meeting up later that same day after her practice. And after that comes a few dozen more kisses, steadily growing in intensity. 

Ellie eventually leaves with a red hue on her ears and a smile that wouldn’t leave her face no matter what. Upon catching a glimpse of her expression in a glass window, she almost doesn't recognize herself. Joel is waiting for her behind that very window, quietly reading a newspaper. The aroma of breakfast and the sizzle of something frying in a pan hits her at once, almost overwhelming.

Joel looks up from his newspaper, a certain disapproval in his stare at her lateness. He waits for her to sit on the opposite seat before saying anything.

“Your shirt is inside out.”

Ellie looks down — fuck, it _is_ inside out — and she fumbles a little with her clothes before she decides she’s gonna stay the way she is for a while, at least until she gets some food on her stomach. It’s not a big deal, anyway. What's done is done.

“Did you meet up with that girl?”

“ _That_ girl has a name.”

“That’s a yes, then.”

A familiar waitress greets them in a rather amicable way, ceasing their conversation. Ellie has a hunch she’s got a little of a crush on Joel, but it's hard to say for real. Maybe she's just that nice. Who knows? Not her. Ellie puts her elbows on the table after placing her order, sitting with her chin on her palms as the waitress goes back to work and Joel once more focuses on reading the newspaper. 

“You need glasses, old man. You’re straining to read these little words.”

“Workin’ on that.”

Ellie’s mind drifts off in the time she spends waiting for her food, her thoughts jumping from the time Dina celebrated an audition gone well two weeks ago, to the little pink heart she added to her name on Ellie's phone, to last night where their breathing falling into the same rhythm as they fell asleep beside each other — then to just an hour and a half earlier, half-awake with their legs entangled on the bed, the shy morning sunlight breaking through heavy, dark clouds as she said goodbye. A smile creeps up on her face without her knowledge and Joel sees it before she even had noticed. By the time the smile leaves her face, it’s too late.

“Are you two getting along well?”

Their breakfast finally arrives in the table around the same time and Ellie eagerly forks the bacon on the plate, popping it into her mouth to satiate her hunger _and_ keep her too busy to talk, a two birds with one stone kind of deal. It doesn’t help her any bit, but it was worth a try.

“What do you—”

“Have some manners and don’t talk when you’re—”

“— mean?”

Joel exhales, the air leaving his lungs at once. “I wasn’t born yesterday, kiddo.”

“We’re having fun. Nothing more.” Ellie frowns, pointing her fork at him. “By the way, don’t discuss my love life with me ever again. It’s fucking weird coming from you.”

“Okay.” She thinks that’s the end of the conversation and then he says in that low, rumble tone of his, “I just want you to be happy, babygirl. You gotta understand that."

Her last relationship didn’t end up so well. It took some adjusting and a lot of time for the pain to settle in a comfortable corner of her mind. Joel was there for all of it — for all the things gone wrong at the same time and that sent her into a well so deep she ended up thinking was neverending. She bites her cheek, ashamed of her defensive attitude towards her father figure, who had done nothing but keep her safe and as content as he could. “Yeah. Sorry for being an asshole.”

He takes one sip of his black coffee, slightly shrugging before moving to the next topic of interest. “You don’t need to show up at work tonight.”

“No,” Ellie quickly speaks up, thinking of Dina and how there’s no way she’s gonna miss out on having her there. “I’ll be there.”

If Joel knows the reason why she’s so dedicated to work lately, he doesn’t mention it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nothing like unprompted smut that somehow found its way into a chapter am i right
> 
> hope u like this!


	3. stella by starlight

When Ellie told Joel she was going to _show up_ for work, she didn’t promise him she would _actually_ work. It’s his own fault, really, for thinking that allowing Dina around would increase their overall productivity considerably.

Dina was flirting with her the whole damn night, meeting her eyes in a way that made Ellie grow hot with want — a smile formed in the corner of her lips every time a song slowly descended into subtly racy lyrics and while Ellie was mostly busy, whenever she could spend her time as she wished, even if for just a few seconds, she watched Dina back. The blush on her neck climbed its way to her cheeks and ears as she thought about the things she wanted to do as soon as she had her all to herself.

That time comes soon enough with Dina disappearing in the small crowd when she’s done with her work and Ellie barely catching a glimpse of her walking towards the cellar with a key in hand.

She follows after her some minutes later, a brief excuse leaving her lips — _hold on Jesse, I really need to go to the bathroom_ — and she lasts all of five seconds inside the cellar before her mouth crashes with Dina's, who, going by the way she smiles into the kiss, seems rather pleased.

“Why’d you take so long? I was waiting for you."

Ellie wants to kiss her for being so _infuriating_. And she does. Over and over again. The kisses shared between them are rushed, overly excited. Their teeth click and their noses crash painfully a few times until they get it right.

Ellie opens her eyes when she feels small hands running up her stomach, then settling on the tie of her uniform, gently tugging her closer until it’s difficult to determine where they begin and where they end as physical, individual people.

She can’t really see anything down there, all of Dina’s features lost in the dark but the faint glint of her eyes, and every word she wanted to say back when she couldn’t touch her found refuge somewhere far from her mind.

Whoever came up with the concept of something being _easier said than done_ never accounted for the fact Ellie finds herself out of coherent thoughts more often than not when it involves Dina, and it’s much easier to cup her cheeks to close the gap between them — to show how much she wants her than it is to say something, anything.

Dina’s grasp on her tie tightens as her tongue sweeps against hers tender and slow, like she’s savoring the expensive wine they were supposed to get. They’re so lost in each other Ellie has no idea how much time has passed. Hell, if it weren't for the approaching sound of stomping boots on the stairs, she might have forgotten time exists at all.

Ellie bites her lip, sheepish as Joel turns the lights on and gives them one long, hardened stare, waiting for an explanation.

“We were looking for the light switch,” Dina lies through her teeth. If Ellie had been on the receiving end of her lie, she would have believed it. “She just wanted to help.”

Joel leaves with a stern plea for them to just do their damn jobs and a sigh that may just be him catching his breath as he walks upstairs again. The door is left conveniently open.

Ellie feels a puff of warm air on the crook of her neck when Dina leans her forehead there, muffling her laugh like they’re two teenagers caught red-handed. Ellie’s nose brushes the top of her head as she turns to whisper, “You’re terrible.”

Dina presses a soft kiss to her cheek and Ellie chases her lips, only to be slightly shoved away. “Please. We have _work_ to do.”

Ellie follows after her with a pout. “You started it.”

“Doesn’t mean I have to keep it up, love.”

_**-** _

Out of all the parts of the day she gets to spend with Dina, late nights are her favorite. Their shoulders are tightly pressed against together as they lie side by side on the mattress covered by salmon pink sheets. Skippy, Dina's calico cat, settled heavily somewhere near an empty chocolate wrapper before drifting off.

Ellie has her guitar on her chest, fingers softly strumming a tune as Dina watches her closely, the sounds coming from the movie they were supposed to be watching just mere background noise.

Dina said she really, really wanted to play guitar, but it doesn’t look like she’s paying attention to the way Ellie’s playing it. She's only slightly tipsy from the free drinks Joel learned to turn a blind eye to and Ellie drove her home like she usually does.

She wasn’t counting on spending a night there until she clutched Ellie’s shirt, begging her to stay. Ellie stayed, of course — she had no choice but stay, her heart tugging painfully at the tone of her voice.

Dina nuzzles her nose on Ellie’s collarbone. “You're gonna serenade me?"

"Shut up. I’m not singing a word.”

“You don't need to sing to serenade someone, dumbass,” Dina gives a reprimanding nip on her neck before leaning her head on Ellie's shoulder, jostling a little every time Ellie moved to reach a chord.

Dina picks up on the rhythm quickly and hums along when the second chorus comes, her eyes softly closed, eyelashes touching Ellie's skin. “I wish we stayed here forever.”

“Me too,” she mumbles absent-mindedly, not missing the look Dina throws at her. Ellie wants to kiss her again, but she fills the silence with some stupid joke, the stop signals glaring red in her mind. “I know you only like me for the free drinks, though.”

“You’re _so_ wrong.”

Words almost slip from her tongue, wanting to pry, question, determine what Dina meant by that. She holds them back in the last minute. Ellie had told Joel it’s _just fun_ , but she’s honestly not sure.

She’s not meeting anyone else, and she doesn’t think Dina is, too. She’s too scared to ask. It doesn't matter, not when they're together, so close like that. If she has to worry, she'll worry later. Ellie slips easily into another song. Despite the turmoil in her mind, the lack of words exchanged between them doesn’t feel awkward at all.

Dina's wind-chapped lips barely brush against her neck. “Will you come see me tomorrow? I promise I'll be on the stage for more than, like, five minutes.”

Ellie nods, laying the guitar down on the empty floor next to her, moving as little as she could to finish the task. Dina's smiling when she turns to look at her, a small dimple showing on her left cheek. Dina gently brushes a lock of hair behind Ellie's ears, leaving a quick kiss on her lips.

“Thanks, El.”

She drifts off soon after that and Ellie notices for the first time that Dina's wearing a shirt with a Savage Starlight logo plastered on its middle. Ellie forgot to bring it home so many times it might as well be their shared property by now. The artificial light from the tv touches her face in a gentle caress, her steady, warm breathing lulling Ellie to sleep. _I could get used to this_ , Ellie thinks, and clutches the girl closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shout out to my friend dia i hope this gives u some serotonin
> 
> do bars have cellars? honestly i don't know and at this point i don't care i just want them to make out


End file.
